


The perfect union

by Booberries



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU?, Abusive Relationship, Does not strictly follow lore, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Political Marriage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Insert, political motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booberries/pseuds/Booberries
Summary: A Demacian noble is sent to Noxus for her hand marriage to one of Noxus' strongest fighter as part of a peace treaty that would finally end the war between the two neighboring countries.





	The perfect union

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I very recently started playing LoL due to my close friends and they bought me some characters - one being Draven. Anyways, as soon as I played him I really liked his playstyle and makes the farming less mindless as you try to catch his spinning axes(?), lol. Anyways, Draven just seems like that type of guy, ya know? takes what he wants because he can? ya know what I'm talking about? So I just let my creativity go and I started typing. I forgot to mention, this is probably not close to lore but I haven't had time to read it all! So forgive me ;-;
> 
> anyways, I wrote this during my class lectures to keep me from falling asleep and look somewhat focused. Thank god, I graduate soon. Also, no beta reader so, like, uh, please go easy on me :3 
> 
> Thanks! <3

An offer of a peace treaty, your parents had told you, had come from Noxus. It was such an unexpected turn of events that the Demacian government had thought it a joke, it wasn’t like those in power in Noxus’ capital were the most intelligent. The next day, Noxus’ representatives had arrived in Demacia for a response to the treaty. Above the free trade, no economic sanctions, and access to the Demacia’s lush forests was the hand of the young Demacian noble in Union with one of Noxus’ strongest fighter. 

By the end of the week, you were ordained by the Demacian leadership to make your way to Noxus where you would begin your new life at the side of a stranger. Your mother had dropped to her knees, weeping as your father read out the letter at the family home. Your father had grabbed her and sat on her on the chair, his eyes distant and jaw set firm. It was strange, you thought, you had thought that news like this would have broken you instead all you felt was emptiness. Yet, you refused to cry. 

Everyone has their role to play in this war, your father had said right before he handed you off to the Noxian ambassador. You watched your mother, violently weeping at his side, holding on to your father’s hand for some kind of support as the most important piece of her heart was being sent across the land. Your father’s eyes hid everything from the outside world but you knew some sort of twisted part of all this was making him proud that you were finally being called to duty by the state, just as he had. 

The journey was slow and filled with empty chatter between you and the ambassador. She’d had talked about her favorite spots in the city and how the city was filled with an incredibly diverse population, though as you met her eyes all that you could see was pity. The dread had started to eat you from the inside, clawing at your insides and the strong facade that you held on to as you got closer to your new home. Would the Gods take pity and give you a husband that was as kind to you as your father was to your mother? You could only pray as the city became visible in the distance. 

Your first day in the Noxus was filled introductions and parties, you continued to smile, shake hands, and give courtesies whenever it was necessary. They had offered you gifts such as beads from the most northern parts of Noxus to the elegant diamonds of the mines in the south. Gifts from Noxus they had said as they handed you the boxes filled with trinkets and hairpins and it all slowly started to weight down your heart. You would be expected to wear them at some point or another, slowly you would lose the brightness Demacia had given you since your birth - you knew it was only a matter of time. 

He’s very much loved by the people, your maid had said to you as you questioned her about your new husband. You stood in front of the mirror, staring at the white dress with golden threads weaved into it. It had been commissioned by your family to show every bit of their wealth and heritage. The maid continued to move around you, measuring and pinning, eyebrows furrowed as she muttered to herself. The sight of yourself in the dress is enough to almost break you but you still refused to cry. You would not give in. 

There was an eagerness in your heart when you were younger to eventually find someone that would love you and stand beside you at the altar. However, now as you stared at your reflection in the mirror, your eyes were void of life. The maid bustle around, dabbing blush here and there, some fixing your hair making sure it’s perfect for all of Noxus to see. The white and golden threads of your wedding dress stood out against the darker tainted white walls of your room. The windows teased you with the sunlight streaming in, freedom only a jump away. 

There wasn’t time for you to think about moving towards the window before they started ushering you out the door. The ride on the carriage was far too quick for you to mentally prepare. The maid inside the carriage muttering to you what the whole fair would look like. It would be a perfect union of both cultures and you would be the one to tie it all with your new husband - the start of a new era. 

As soon as the door opened and the light from the world outside your carriage blinded you, you knew that there would be no turning back for you. The city was filled with the people of Noxus, all here to see the uniting of the two nations through your marriage. The cheering crowds only served to make your heart clench, this a was a duty that you did not want to take on - you were no soldier. The large wooden doors of the cathedral only seemed to make your stomach knot tighter and your faith sink lower into the depths of your despair. 

The walk towards the cathedral was difficult, your legs felt like lead and felt even heavier than your despair. The veil over your face hid the distress on your face, they couldn’t show a unwilling fiance. As you walked into the cathedral, the crowds went silent, rising to get a glimpse of the Demacian bride - the poor soul that was forced into this role. The stem of the bouquet began to feel like a weight, the soft sounds of the music in the background only serving to increase your distress. You wouldn’t cry, you told yourself once again. 

As you looked up onto the altar, to find the face the stranger who would become your husband, only for you to look straight into the eyes of the executioner - Draven. His eye land on your figure and you can feel your blood curdling at the way he undresses you with his just eyes. The smirk lazy hanging on his face makes the hairs on your neck stand on your neck. Everyone in Demacia knew this man; the killer of hundreds of Demacian soldiers at his wretched arena, all forced to fight for a slim chance at freedom. 

What a cruel fate the light had given you, would he give you the chance to fight for your freedom too? You swallow hard, a pain in your chest reminding you to continue breathing. Every fibre in your body screaming to turn around and save yourself. There was no life for you after this. You knew what had to happen after the celebration, what would be expected of you months from now and you couldn’t willingly walk into a life similar of that to a breeding cow. 

The person walking you down the aisle finally reaches the bottom of the altar and proceeds to hand deliver your hand to the murder of your people. His hand rough and calloused, no doubt from the weapons he wielded to murder your people on the battlefield. He only smirked at the recoiling of your hand as he tightened his hand around yours, leading you to the top of the altar. 

I do, you say or at least think you said. Whether it was out loud or not, you weren’t sure. You watched as his smirk widened at your answer, his tattoos crinkling with the wideness of the smile. There was no way that the smile he held as he watched you with predatory eyes was that of happiness and of the coming peace. He knew that he would have you all to himself soon after, and you had no doubt that he would do his best to attempt to break you. 

It wasn’t long before the end of the celebration when he grabbed you by the hand and dragged you of the grande saloon they had fixed for the party. You wanted to fight the hand gripping yours but you knew it only serve to delay the inevitable. He leads you through doors and stairways and then through the large eloquently carved wooden doors that you knew led to his room. 

There were no words spoken as he leads you to the edge of his bed, where he sits and forces you to stand in front of him. He sits back, leaning on his arms as he takes all of you in - sizing you up. You stand before him, staring back at him, keeping your arms crossed in front of yourself in a vain attempt to hide from his prying eyes. He’s the one to break the silence first, “Can you believe my brother turned down a chance to be married to a babe like you?”

 

His chuckling sits on you like a taunt, in the end, you knew all of this was but a game for him. He smirks at you attempting to hold on to your last remaining shred of dignity. “Now how about we see what’s underneath that dress.” 

He grabs your hips bringing you closer to him until your standing in between his knees. His rough hands are violently grabbing at the zipper and buttons that hold your dress up, tearing and zipping it down. It pools at your feet and the distress that had been pooling inside finally makes its way up to the surface. 

“Please don’t.” You beg, your body feels hot in anger and embarrassment at your first time being naked in front of a man. The glass box that you’ve formed around your heart finally shatters and the tears begin sliding down your face. You can feel the hot brush of his calloused fingers against the outside of your arms and they do nothing but disgust you. You want to scream and pull away from the grasping fingers but you know that would urge him to make this experience a living nightmare for you.

He ignores your pleas and slides his hands down and begins cupping your ass, he takes in a deep breath in the pleasure of the feeling of your ass in his hands. He eyes you as he moves his a hand toward your mound and smirks when you choke on a sob, attempting to look everywhere else but at him. “Shh, you should feel honored. Do you know how many women would love to be in your position?” 

His hand moves further down and cups your labia in his hand causing you to yelp and your hands clutch his shoulders in search for some sort of support. You can feel his finger part for your folds and he pushes up against the entrance of your vagina, you scream and push away from the offending hands. As you back away, sobbing into your hand, you see him look at his finger glistening with your fluids. His smirks widen as he slowly looks up at your figure standing a few feet away from him. “Ha! They sent a virgin? Oh, well, Draven will teach you everything you need to know.”

Adrenaline shoots through your veins when you watch him stand from the bed and begins walking towards you. His green eyes narrow on you and the fear that it lights in your belly is enough to have you walking backward, away from him. The cold wall against the warm skin of your back stops you in your tracks and you can only wail in tears as Draven stops in front of you. With survival in mind, you try one last time through the choking tears. “Please, don’t do this. I don’t want this!” 

You shrink into yourself when he raises his hand towards your face, fearing violence. In a confusing twist, he gently cups your face in his hand and lowers himself until he is face to face with you. You stare back at him in some last effort to keep your defiant front. A smirk grows on his face and it makes your stomach twist in a knot in disgust of his willingness to take an unwilling. 

“Kneel.” He orders and you do it - survival instinct in your body screaming at you to follow the order. The ground is rough and against your knees but you don’t dare move and resign yourself to silently sobbing as you watch him undo his trousers. He pulls himself out and smirks as you recoil away from his penis in your face. “Suck it.” 

And through your tears, you squeeze your eyes shut and put the head of his member in your mouth. You hear his soft groan and some twisted and sick part of you is relieved he’s enjoying it. His hips unexpectedly buckle against your mouth, pushing himself deeper causing you to gag, you try to push away from him using his thighs as leverage only for him to grab the top of your head, preventing you from moving away and continues to thrust into your mouth. 

You struggle against his hand and dig your nails into his thigh, air eludes you and the gagging makes it difficult for you to control your breath. The soft groans of the men standing above you only servers to further disgust you. He stills in your mouth and pushes you away. He kneels down to your crumpled from and plasters you with a kiss. “That’s a nice mouth you got there, princess.”

You gasp for breath as soon his dick leaves your mouth, the thick spit in your throat makes it hard to swallow. The tears haven’t stopped and you just want this to be over. Draven stands over you, watching your chest heave and the can’t help himself but feel his chest flood with pride as he admires that state he has you in. He reaches down and grabs your arm, roughly pulling you up and shoving you towards the bed. “This is the best part, I promise.”

He pushes you onto the bed, landing on your stomach. You cry into the animal furs that liter his bed, his rough hands pulling you closer to him. He grabs the hem of your white lace underwear and you scream in pain as he rips them not so gently off your body. 

“No! Please!” And with a sudden surge of power, you attempt to wriggle away from his grasp. The feeling of himself against your most intimate part reignited the fire inside you, pushing you to fight the grasp that held you down. However much you fight, his grip doesn’t relent and he places his hand on your back, pushing you into the covers once again. Your sobbing screams do very little to deter the man on top of you.

Draven spits into his hand, spreading it over himself and once again aligns himself. You can feel him push against your entrance, and the burning is enough to have you clench the covers and grimace against the burning pain. He groans as he enters you in one smooth stroke and doesn't wait for you to adjust to him - slamming his hips into you with no remorse to your screams. 

“It hurts! Please, stop!” You scream at the top of your lungs, the burning pain now a hot-white pain. The man above you continues to slam into you, ignorant to your pain and only focused on his pleasure. You beg the gods above to let this be over as quickly as possible, no person should ever suffer this type of violation. 

“Mmm, you’re so tight,” He leans down and whispers into your ear. There’s no mercy in his pace and the pain is the only thing keeping you from pretending that this isn’t happening to you. The fact that this will be the rest of your life is enough to make you question your will to live, one that always remained strong was now broken.

His pace finally slows and the only thing you hear as he folds himself over you is a deep groan as he empties his seed deep into your body. You can’t tell if the increased wetness is from blood or the man above you. He rolls off of you and lays on his back, staring at the ceiling. You don’t say anything, you only continue to lay there on your stomach. Your hair and makeup ruined and it does little to portray the emptiness you feel inside. 

It’s not until he pushes himself off the bed that you take that you move, curling up into yourself. You’re dazed by you know that this is no way to live, this would be expected of you for the rest of your life or until you became heavy with a child. The thought of you conceiving a child with this monster was enough to renew your choking sobs. You didn’t know how long you continued to lay there and only welcomed the warm hands of sleep as your body began to lull to sleep.


End file.
